<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's (Not) Just In Your Wildest Dreams by Lesty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093362">It's (Not) Just In Your Wildest Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/pseuds/Lesty'>Lesty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I dunno if we still have to use that tag but just in case), Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Spoilers for literally anything, Team Tardis!, no beta because I'm as tired as Yaz, set any time from the start of season 11 onwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/pseuds/Lesty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long adventure, all Yasmin Khan wants to do is sleep. </p><p>Unfortunately, Time Lords don't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's (Not) Just In Your Wildest Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly I just wanted to have fun with all the timey-wimey nonsense filling my head since I'm re-binging the whole series again. Tell you what, Christopher Eccleston was incredibly underrated, but that's a fic for another day.</p><p>Also after finally finishing season 12, I needed something fluffy and simple with the gang together, y'know.</p><p>The title comes from the Taylor Swift song "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ">Wildest Dreams</a>" because I have this thing where I name all my fics using her song lyrics aha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yaz yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she leaned against the wall of the TARDIS. Beside her she heard Ryan yawn, the sound punctuating the otherwise silence of the room.</p><p>Not even the TARDIS was making a sound, the general humming it often made too soft for her to hear.</p><p>“Alright fam,” The Doctor said. “It’s been a couple of hours since you last slept – no, not a couple, erm, what’s the phrase,’ she snapped her fingers in the air, bouncing around the console room with the seemingly never ending energy she just sort of… <em>had</em>.</p><p>“I feel like I haven’t slept in donkey’s years,” Graham said, scratching the back of his head and leaning against one of the crystal pillars that adorned the console room.</p><p>The Doctor clapped, pointing to Graham. “Yes! Donkey’s years! That’s it Graham, well done. Well,” she drew the word out, scratching the back of her neck in the way she so often did when she was getting awkward. “I think it might have had something to do with alligators – or maybe it was Adipose? I dunno, but it was some sort of animal starting with ‘a’-”</p><p>“Doctor,” Ryan interrupted, his voice sounding as exhausted as Yaz felt. She was grateful for it; whilst she often found The Doctors ramblings pretty amusing, she just didn’t have the energy for them right now.</p><p>She was <em>tired</em>.</p><p>“Oh, right!” The Doctor drummed her hands on the console. “Anyway, sorry about that – the no sleeping thing, I forget that humans need sleep, it’s been a while since I last shared the TARDIS with humans before.”<br/><br/>“Time Lords don’t need sleep?” Yaz asked, because she was always interested in learning more about The Doctor, especially because The Doctor had told them barely <em>anything</em> about herself.</p><p>“Oh sometimes,” she mused. “Not a lot though – hardly ever, actually. Sometimes after a regeneration, but those are spotty, once I just ate a tub of custard and fishfingers. Straight out of the bowl, too!”</p><p>“Do we get the chance to sleep now Doc?” Graham asked. “You won’t be goin’ on any adventures whilst we do?”</p><p>“Wait, Adipose?” Ryan said. “What’d you mean by Adipose? Are they some sort of alien?”</p><p>“I dunno where I got that idea from actually,” The Doctor said, scrunching her face up in thought. “I don’t remember them ever sleeping, actually. They mostly just sat there – or walked, and all the while just looked suspiciously cute,” she pointed to them all suddenly. “Do <em>not</em> trust an Adipose.”</p><p>Yaz stifled another yawn. “Well, I’m goin’ to bed. You,” she pointed at The Doctor. “No adventures while we’re sleeping, yeah. If you’re gonna go off and get yourself in trouble, we better be there along for the ride.”</p><p>The Doctor stood up straight and gave Yaz a two fingered salute. “You got it. You know me, won’t be goin’ anywhere, can’t without my fam.”</p><p>Yaz grinned and trekked off down the hallway to her bedroom, Ryan and Graham following close behind her as they said goodnight – whatever could constitute as <em>night</em> on the TARDIS –  to The Doctor as they went. She hoped her bedroom wouldn’t be very far away, the TARDIS was constantly changing the layout of the space all the time – which was reasonable, Yaz supposed. To be fair, if <em>she</em> were a time ship that was constantly rooted to one spot whilst her inhabitants went off on adventures, she’d probably play practical jokes on them too.</p><p>But right now Yaz just wanted sleep, she’d give her freaking left arm for it.</p><p>She pet the wall as she came across her bedroom door, it was closer than normal, obviously the TARDIS was being kind tonight. With a grin she kicked off her boots and collapsed into her bed, barely bothering to get into her PJ’s as she did so.</p><p>And then she slept.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Yaz noticed when she woke up was the smell. Something smelt awful, like some burning, terrible thing. She shot up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>It smelt like fire.</p><p>Yaz leapt out of bed and looked up to the roof of her bedroom. Even though she knew logically that the TARDIS was literally all around her, it helped to have a focal point. “Can you show me where the burning’s coming from,” she asked the TARDIS. “We need to stop it.”</p><p>Yaz grinned as her bedroom door opened and a selection of lights started flickering along the floor of the TARDIS. She followed them quickly, weaving her way through the inner workings of the TARDIS. She pulled her shirt over her mouth and nose, just in case there was smoke as she drew closer.</p><p>The lights stopped at the base of a door, one Yaz hadn’t seen before. With a steady hand she opened it, taking in a deep breath in case of smoke.</p><p>There wasn’t any. None at all.</p><p>Yaz dropped her shirt and stared at the sight in front of her. The Doctor was running around, her coat hanging haphazardly over a kitchen stool in the corner, and seemed to be desperately looking for something. There was a long island bench in front of her, and then, behind her, seemed to be a various amount of appliances fixed against the wall. The floor was different too, some sort of tile, easy to clean.</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>So apparently the TARDIS had a kitchen.</p><p>And apparently The Doctor couldn’t cook.</p><p>So – burning.</p><p>“D’you need any help?” Yaz asked, stepping inside.</p><p>The Doctor popped her head up, as if only now noticing Yaz was here – which, knowing The Doctor, was probably the case. “Oh, Yaz! Nah, not to worry, everything’s under control! I just gotta find the oven mitts.”<br/><br/>“It just smells like burning, is all,” Yaz said, eyeing what she assumed was the oven, sceptically.</p><p>“That just means it’s ready!”</p><p>Yaz raised an eyebrow doubtfully. “You’re telling me you purposely burned food, like, that’s what the recipe said to do?”<br/><br/>“Huh,” The Doctor paused, then grinned. “Yeah! You wouldn’t believe the kind of biscuit recipes they’ve got during the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Think; the year 200,000, ninety-six billion people, millions of species, five artificial moons! Mix it all up together and you get some <em>great</em> biscuits.”</p><p>Yaz blinked for a moment. There truly were some surprising places out there. She decided to take The Doctor’s biscuit recipe at face value, maybe people liked burned food during the year 200,000. <em>Wow</em>, Yaz hadn’t even thought about years that long, for time going on for that long.</p><p>“Maybe we should go some time?” She suggested.</p><p>“Ah,” The Doctor screwed up her face. “Best not. Or – well, maybe one day, if we keep a low profile – and stay away from satellite 5 for once. Something always happens on satellite 5.”<br/><br/>“Oh,” Yaz said, not really sure what to say to that. “Well, I’ll just go back to bed then. You continue… baking?”<br/><br/>“Of course Yaz, sweet dreams!”</p><p>As she left the kitchen, Ryan ran into her – literally ran into her, knocking her into the wall in the hallway. “I can smell something burning,” he said, pulling off of her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to run into you – but also, like, there’s a fire or something. You can smell it too right?”<br/><br/>Yaz waved a hand, completely unconcerned. “Yeah, yeah, that’s just The Doctor. Apparently that’s what it’s <em>supposed</em> to smell like.”</p><p>“Huh,” Ryan said. “Wait, what is.”<br/><br/>“Biscuits,” Yaz said, continuing her walk to her room. Ryan followed. “She’s making biscuits.”<br/><br/>Ryan screwed his face up. “Right. Might be avoiding those then.”<br/><br/>Yaz laughed. “I’m sure Graham will eat them.”</p><p>“He does like a midnight snack actually, maybe he will.”</p><p> </p><p>-/-</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t loud at first, just a slight strum that she could only somewhat hear. If she <em>really</em> concentrated, Yaz could stay in a light rest, and then she’d get <em>some</em> sort of sleep.</p><p>It got worse though.</p><p>It got louder.</p><p>Yaz tried, she really, truly tried to sleep, but it didn’t really feel like sleeping, not when there was an electric guitar practically screaming at her from the outside.</p><p>With a groan Yaz sat up, running a hand through her hair. What the hell could be making that sort of ruckus? With another groan – because, again, she <em>really</em> wanted to be sleeping, she pulled herself out of bed for the second time.</p><p>“Where’s that noise coming from?” She asked the TARDIS, eyeing the intricate patterns on the roof.</p><p>The TARDIS didn’t respond.</p><p>Okay. Brilliant. Looks like Yaz was going to need to sort this out for herself.</p><p>She trudged down the hallway, following the sound as it got louder. She passed Graham’s bedroom just as he was leaving it, rubbing his eyes as he was doing so. “Ah right, so I’m not the only one who can hear that bloody guitar then, am I?”<br/><br/>“Nope,” Yaz said. Ordinarily she would have said more, but she really didn’t have the energy. “Coming to investigate?”<br/><br/>Graham nodded, falling beside her. She was mildly surprised that Graham didn’t say anything else, but, then again, he was probably as tired as she was.</p><p>The most annoying thing about the guitar though, was that the tune sounded <em>so</em> familiar. Yaz was sure she had heard it somewhere before, but she couldn’t, for the life of her, work out where – or when, for that matter.</p><p>They found their way to the console room; where, strolling around aimlessly, electric guitar strapped over her shoulder, was The Doctor.</p><p>“Oh hey,” The Doctor turned to them, smiling widely. “What’re you two doing up, it’s only been an hour or so, don’t humans need to sleep longer than that?” He face fell into one of her familiar scrunches. “I’m pretty sure you do, at least, all the human’s I’ve known have slept for a while – for <em>ages</em>, sometimes. Is everything alright?”<br/><br/>“It’s your guitar Doc,” Graham said. “Woke us up.”</p><p>“What were you playing, anyway?” Yaz asked.</p><p>The Doctor took the guitar strap off of her and rested the guitar on the guitar stand. “Been practising,” she said in explanation. “I used to be really good, but then I figured, well, Beethoven’s what I did when I wanted to be <em>really</em> annoying, or really impressive – not much of a difference there I suppose,” she said with a teasing gleam in her eye. “Is there. Guess I didn’t realise it was that loud, sorry about that.”</p><p>“Used to be? You’re still pretty good now.” Graham commented. “Even though you woke me up.”</p><p>“Ah yeah,” The Doctor smiled. “But new body, sometimes you gotta relearn everything, my last regeneration, ooft, I was obsessive. I think I was mostly nostalgic for The Beatles,” she trailed off for a moment, before turning back to them. “I’m glad I can still play though, it’s helped me through many midlife crisis.”</p><p>“A midlife crisis?” Yaz said. “How can you have many midlife crisis’? Does that have anything to do with The Beatles?”</p><p>“I jammed with them in Hamburg, which – oh wait, actually, maybe that’s why I enjoy Beethoven so much,” The Doctor trailed off again, her eyes going slightly glassy as she contemplated the thought. “That, or I just have a thing for being just a little bit annoying. I’m not sure, still working myself out and all that.”</p><p>“Wait,” Graham said.  “What did you mean by Beethoven? Did’ja mean the composer?”<br/><br/>“I was there when he was born! Reckon I would’ve made a good midwife if they’d have let me, but men couldn’t be midwives back then, so I just stood around and watched.”</p><p>“You enjoy playing Beethoven on an electric guitar?” Graham articulated further.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Always loved his fifth,” her eyes sparkled and she gasped. “Oh! I could be a midwife now! They’d let me, wouldn’t they.”<br/><br/>“I think you need to be more qualified for that,” Graham said. “I’m not sure binging all the episodes of Call the Midwife with me would be enough, Doc. Though I do appreciate the chance to re-watch ‘em all.”</p><p>“Yeah that show’s brilliant,” Yaz said.</p><p>The Doctor hummed. “You might be right, I’ve never assisted with a human birth before.”</p><p>“Right,” Yaz said, because she didn’t really believe The Doctor whenever she referred to herself as a man. She could be pretty eccentric, and it was fairly clear that she was a woman. “Well, I’m going back to bed then. Good night, both of you.”<br/><br/>She turned to leave, grateful that the mystery had been solved and The Doctor would stop playing. Yaz really needed the sleep.</p><p>“Oh!” The Doctor cried. “Rondo Alla Turca!”</p><p>Yaz looked back at The Doctor, utterly confused. “Rondo alla what?”</p><p>“Rondo Alla Turca, it’s Mozart!” She said, before going lightly sheepish. “Is what I was playing, I mean. Mozart. You asked earlier, is all.”</p><p>Graham laughed. “You play all classical music on an electric guitar, only you would Doctor, only you.”</p><p>Yaz grinned. “It sounded good, either way.” She waved at the pair of them. “Anyway, sleep, I need it. So goodnight!”</p><p>It was almost as if the TARDIS had taken pity on Yaz for being woken up twice – or maybe she was just guilty for not helping out earlier, but it didn’t take nearly as long for Yaz to reach her bedroom again as it had for her to find the console room.</p><p>She collapsed into bed once more.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Something wet slapped Yaz in the face, and she screwed up her eyes in protest. She really didn’t want to wake up, it felt like she hadn’t gotten any sleep <em>at all</em>. The wet thing hit her face again and she rolled away with a soft groan, planting her face into her pillow.</p><p>Nope. Not today.</p><p>All she wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>Then, the wet thing moved against her arm.</p><p><em>Several</em> times.</p><p>Yaz jolted with a start, her blankets falling off of her and landing in a pile on the floor. She rubbed the spot on her arm where the wet thing had touched it with the palm of her hand, wiping the moisture away, and then did the same to her face with the back of her hand. What the bloody hell could this be <em>now</em>.</p><p>Yaz almost shrieked.</p><p>Standing next to her, it’s head nudging her abdomen, was an actual, honest to god, real, fully alive, alpaca.</p><p>The alpaca had <em>licked</em> her.</p><p>Yaz was awake because a random alpaca  - who was somehow on the TARDIS, had somehow gotten into her room and had licked her.</p><p>She groaned, letting her head fall backwards so she could glare at the ceiling. “You let him into my room,” she accused the TARDIS. “Didn’t you.”<br/><br/>The deafening silence Yaz got in response was confirmation enough.</p><p>And the fact that her bedroom door was wide open.</p><p>Yaz turned her head towards the alpaca, inspecting it with a tired gaze. It didn’t seem like anything abnormal, just as normal looking as they did on the telly. He was quite cute, actually. He was so fluffy that his round head sort of merged into his long neck, with big, wide eyes that looked at Yaz curiously. He cocked his head to the side, his pointy ears flicking towards her.</p><p>Then he leaned in and licked her again.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Yaz said, brushing the alpaca away. “I know you’re here. I get that. Now,” she said, pulling herself out of bed. “You wanna tell me why you’re here – or how?</p><p>The alpaca blinked.</p><p>Alright then.</p><p>“Yeah, figured you wouldn’t say anything,” Yaz mused, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers. “Right,” she straightened, feeling her spine pop. “Let’s go work out how you’re here, c’mon.”<br/><br/>Yaz wasn’t the least surprised that the alpaca silently followed her, she didn’t survive through the 2016 alpaca and llama memes without learning a thing or two.</p><p>The Doctor sprinted past her bedroom door, all blonde hair and grey coat billowing past like a minor hurricane before Yaz had even reached it. Yaz stepped into the doorway, poking her head out just as Ryan and Graham followed suit.</p><p>Graham was ahead of Ryan, which was… new, and turned around to face Yaz as he passed. “C’mon you two, haven’t you heard, we’ve got an alpaca to find.”</p><p>Ryan groaned. “I just wanted sleep,” and slowed down his steps so he could lean against Yaz’ doorway as Graham continued on, turning into the elbow of the hallway. “A freakin’ alpaca,” Ryan muttered under his breath. “Of all things.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, about that,” Yaz said, nudging Ryan lightly with her shoulder. “Think I got that sorted.”<br/><br/>Ryan, leaned into her bedroom, staring at Yaz, and then the alpaca. Yaz would have laughed at his expression if she were any less tired, his eyes going as round as his mouth as he formed a neat ‘o’.  “It’s here!” He cried. “Doctor, over here!”<br/><br/>The Doctor sprinted back towards them, the sound of her boots hitting the floor echoing down the hallway. It was pretty much the only way they could tell that she was coming back, until they saw Graham’s head poke around the bend in the hallway. “She’s right behind me,” he said, casually walking now that he didn’t need to run. “So you found it then, the alpaca?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, Yaz did, it’s in here.”<br/><br/>“In your room?” Graham asked. “Why on earth is the alpaca in your room Yaz?”<br/><br/>“Dunno,” she shrugged. “I think the TARDIS let him in; woke me up.”<br/><br/>“Better than how I did,” Ryan bemoaned. He used his head to gesture in Graham’s direction. “Graham pretty much shook me outta bed, I thought I was back in 6<sup>th</sup> form about to take an exam.”</p><p>Yaz cringed. “Oh god, don’t remind me of those times.”</p><p>The Doctor practically leapt into the hallway “He’s here?” She cried. “Oh that’s brilliant.”</p><p>She ran down the hallway until she got in front of Yaz’s room, then dropped down into a crouch and stuck her arms out. “Fred!”</p><p>The alpaca bleated – if that’s what you could call it, Yaz didn’t actually know what the sound an alpaca made was called. Huh, perhaps she hadn’t retained 2016 as well as she thought she had – which was probably for the best, come to think of it. The alpaca – Fred, apparently, jolted forward into The Doctor, and she wrapped her arms around him into a hug. “Aw there we go now,” she cooed. “You’re all good.”<br/><br/>She scratched him under the chin. “Fam, meet Fred. He’s my alpaca.”<br/><br/>“You have an alpaca?” Yaz asked. She was right confused.</p><p>“Course I have an alpaca! Look at him. Isn’t he great,” she turned to face him again. “Except you’ve been very naughty, running off like that. I almost lost my marbles trying to find you. What were you thinking? You know the rest of the TARDIS isn’t the best environment for you.”<br/><br/>“Sorry,” Yaz said. “Can we go back to how you keep an alpaca on the TARDIS?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” The Doctor said. “Fred. I used to have a swimming pool around here somewhere too, but I got rid of that to enter a universal rift.”</p><p>“A swimming pool?” Ryan said. “You had a swimming pool in <em>here? </em>That would have been amazing.”<br/><br/>“Hold up a second Doc,” Graham said. “What’s a universal rift?”<br/><br/>The Doctor hummed, standing up. “Basically a plug hole for the universe. Well,” she drew out the word. “Rift isn’t the right word per-say, it’s more like a fracture running through a four-dimensional area of space-time.”<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, because that makes it easier to understand.” Graham said facetiously.</p><p>“Well these weaknesses create little pockets in time and space, little portals that kind of suck things through” she gestured the motion with her hands. “Kind of like a black hole, and then you have little pocket universes that pretty much collect it. The plugholes of the universe.”</p><p>“Could we go to one?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Ohh,” The Doctor said. “There’s not much really ever there, and it takes a lot of energy to get there – hence why there’s no swimming pool, sorry about that Ryan.”<br/><br/>“It’s alright,” Ryan said. “You didn’t even know you were gonna meet me at the time.”<br/><br/>“Wait,” Yaz said, because the original conversation had gotten away from them again. “Where do you even keep the alpaca – sorry, Fred?”<br/><br/>“Oh!” The Doctor clapped her hands together. “D’you wanna see?”</p><p>“Maybe later?” Yaz said. “I’m pretty tired.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, so am I,” Ryan said. “I’m only awake ‘cause Graham got me up.”<br/><br/>“Ah sorry about that,” Graham said. “We just really needed the help.”</p><p>“Well somewhere around here,” The Doctor gestured down the hallway. “It really depends on what mood the TARDIS is in, but it’s never too far away; I’ve got a little farm. Couple of alpaca’s – and a goat.”<br/><br/>“How do you have a little farm in a space ship?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Treeborgs!” The Doctor cried. “They’re trees, mixed with technology. Become pretty common around the,” she paused for a moment. “The 51<sup>st</sup> century. The branches become cables to create a whole lot of sensors on the hull, they feed off of starlight, creating a whole mini-climate.</p><p>“They feed off of starlight?” Ryan asked. “What like how plants on Earth feed off of the sun, like photosynthesis?”<br/><br/>“It’s exactly photosynthesis! Brilliant Ryan,” The Doctor praised. “You’re brilliant.”<br/><br/>“So you made a farm.” Yaz said.<br/><br/>“So I made a farm,” The Doctor grinned, then pointed at Fred the alpaca. “C’mon you, we need to get you back. Canez of Erlenwald must be worried sick!”</p><p>“Canez of who?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“She’s another alpaca,” Graham said, as if it was the simplest thing in the universe, and then tagged along with The Doctor as they walked down the hallway.</p><p>Huh. Right. Well then. That made about as much sense as everything else.</p><p>“Well,” Yaz called out. “G’night!”<br/><br/>Ryan nodded towards Yaz. “Yeah, ‘night.”</p><p>Perhaps now she could finally get in her full eight hours.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yaz woke suddenly, her heart pounding against her ribcage before she was conscious enough to even work out why, like a hypodermic of adrenaline had been stabbed straight into her veins.</p><p>Alarms were blaring around her, and different coloured lights cast her bedroom in a flashing mauve. Any drowsiness Yaz could possibly have had were washed away like she had been dunked into ice cold water, and she shot out of bed lightning fast. She pulled her long forgotten robe off of its stand and threw it on as she ran to the console – subconsciously grateful that the TARDIS hadn’t put her bedroom too far away.</p><p>She threw herself inside the console room, where The Doctor was furiously throwing herself over the controls of the TARDIS. By one of the tall crystal structures stood Graham, who was talking to – oh.</p><p>It was definitely a pair of aliens. They were silver, almost mechanical looking – or at least metal-based, and looked kind of like crickets; if crickets were the kind that stood on their back legs like people do. Big welding goggles sat over their faces where Yaz supposed their eyes were, and their mouths were pincers.</p><p>Yaz turned her gaze back to The Doctor. “What’s going on, is everything okay?”</p><p>The Doctor popped her head up and looked at Yaz. “Oh, Yaz! Hi, sorry to wake you, nothing to worry about,” she gestured to the aliens. “Meet Harkor and Talrala, they’re Thraalkins.”</p><p>Ryan ran up beside Yaz. “What’s up with all the alarms? Is everything okay?”<br/><br/>“Everything’s fine!” The Doctor said, pulling another lever and jumping around to the other side of the console to push a few buttons. “Ryan,” she gestured to the aliens again. “This is Harkor and Talrala, they’re Thraalkins,” she used both her hands to push something into the console. “No, everything’s fine, I just left the door open and they materialised in; shields go down when the doors open, and it’s made the TARDIS just a bit upset – that’s all.”</p><p>“They’re pretty friendly,” Graham said.</p><p>The alarms stopped blaring almost as soon as they had started, the lighting returning to normal. “There we go, let’s get you two home yeah? Lianerth, Gojig, right?”<br/><br/>“Yes thank you,” one of the Thraalkins said.</p><p>“What’s a Lianerth?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“It’s our home planet,” one of the Thraalkins said. “We’re from Gojig, the greatest city on Lianerth.”<br/><br/>“Well, it could do with a bit of a cleaning,” the other Thraalkin said. “I’d say Rafia’d be the better city right now.”</p><p>“What’s are you two anyway?” Ryan asked. “Like, what actually is a  Thraalkhan?”</p><p>“Thraalkin,” one of the Thraalkins said, accentuating the ‘kin’ at the end of their species name.</p><p>“We are not those dirty Thraalkhans,” the other said venomously. “How dare you suggest otherwise.”<br/><br/>“Oi,” The Doctor said. “I won’t have <em>any</em> sort of xenophobia on my ship now. My friend didn’t mean to confuse your species, but that is no way to behave.”</p><p>“Mostly,” Graham added.</p><p>“I apologise,” the first Thraalkin said – Yaz didn’t know how The Doctor could tell the pair apart, or how she knew who was Harkor and who was Talrala, they looked exactly the same to Yaz’s view. “We hold major conflict with the Thraalkhans. It is a great insult to be compared to them.”<br/><br/>Ryan shrugged. “Fair enough, Alison Mayer once compared me to Damon Brucic and that made me right mad.”<br/><br/>Yaz gasped. “She did not!”<br/><br/>“She most definitely did,” Ryan said. “I almost broke down on the spot – I mean, can you imagine?”<br/><br/>Yaz felt herself get retroactively angry. She couldn’t believe something like that had happened, that Alison had been so cruel. “You’re nothing like him Ryan, you never were.”<br/><br/>“Sorry, I feel like I’m missin’ something,” Graham said. “Who’s Damon Brucic and what does he have to do with the girl you borrowed my car for?”<br/><br/>“Damon Brucic,” Yaz explained, trying to keep her voice level. “Was a bully.”<br/><br/>“Ah,” The Doctor said. “Yeah, ‘nough said there.”</p><p>“So you accept our apology then?” One of the Thraalkin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course. Sorry for offending you.”</p><p>The Doctor landed the TARDIS, the familiar sound it made soothing Yaz’s heart. Hopefully they could get the aliens out of the TARDIS quickly and she could go back to bed.</p><p>Luckily, it was fairly simple. The Doctor not only landed in the right place, but also the right time period, so it was easy to see the pair off. Yaz closed the doors to the TARDIS with a yawn, and turned back, eyeing her three friends.</p><p>“Now,” she said. “I have been woken up <em>four</em> times over various nonsense. None of you,” she pointed to them, and looked up at the ceiling. “And I mean <em>none </em>of you, are allowed to disturb me short of a planet actually ending. Everyone got it?”</p><p>There was silence for a moment.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Until it was broken by a <em>crunch</em> coming from Graham. Yaz turned to him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, raising a… a black biscuit, of all things. “The Doctor made ‘em, they’re really quite good.”<br/><br/>Yaz locked eyes with Ryan, and the pair of them burst out with laughter.</p><p><em>Of course</em> Graham was eating them.</p><p>“We can keep each other in check,” The Doctor said with a grin as their laughter died down. “Graham’s been pretty good company the last couple of hours anyway.”<br/><br/>“You haven’t been sleeping, Graham?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Nah,” Graham said. “I wasn’t that tired once I found these biscuits here.”</p><p>“There’s a strain of caffeine in them.” The Doctor said with a wink.<br/><br/>“I don’t care what’s in ‘em," Graham said. "You keep these coming Doc and I might not have to pack sandwiches with me anymore."</p><p>“Alright,” Yaz said, trekking her way through the console and giving them a wave. She was officially too tired to continue any sort of conversation. “I’ll see you all in eight hours. G’night!”<br/><br/>The Doctor and Graham bid her and Ryan a goodnight, and they trekked the small distance the TARDIS had made them to their rooms.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally. </em></p><p>Yaz was able to get some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on <a href="https://lesty-xx.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want to say hi =)</p><p>You can listen to what Rondo Alla Turca (The Turkich March) <a href="https://youtu.be/5l5NFssmHrk/">here</a> to experience the full, oomph of what woke Yaz and Graham up</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <strong>Some fun whovian facts that I referenced:</strong>
</p><p>The electric guitar; okay so, the 6th doctor actually learned the guitar when he was having an end of life crisis after he found out he was going to regenerate soon. He then yeeted over to hamburg and kicked out a guy that coulda been a Beatles member to jam with them in Hamburg before they became famous. Literally straight after that he then went back to Beethovens birth and legit just stood there as it happened. Then he gave Beethoven's mum money so she could convince her husband to let them keep their kid. It's all in the short story <em>Gone Too Soon</em></p><p>Beethovens fifth is obviously a reference to 12 explaining the Bootstrap Paradox, but 10 also tells Beethoven that he "always loved his fifth" in the book <em>The Lonely Computer</em> which is more of what I was referencing.</p><p>((What I'm getting at here is that I hardcore head canon that The Doctor associates Beethoven with guitar instead of a piano or whatever))</p><p>Graham mentions that he's seen every episode of Call the Midwife in <em>The Tsuranga Conundrum</em> (when they're helping that dude give birth), and honestly, I don't blame him. It's an excellent show 10/10 would recommend! Also also, Doctor Who exists in Call the Midwife, there's an episode where the character Sister Monica Joan - who is a bean and we hardcore stan, was watching an episode with the 1st Doctor called <em>The Aztecs,</em> and since Graham has seen every episode of Call the Midwife, it means that Doctor Who is now a canon show in the Who universe sooooooooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>